Sister
by Sunrise128
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a sister. When she and Kagome meet Kagome is pulled into the drama betwen fighting siblings, mating seson, children, and the Lord and Lady of the West. Fate must hate her.


_After Inuyasha once again runs after Kikyo Kagome is deeply hurt and runs into the forest where she finds trouble waiting for her in the form of a dog demon. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter One: The White-Haired Girl

I wanted to scream out in fury as I stomped through the forest. What was wrong with him? I had once again watched sadly as Inuyasha ran off with that miserable clay form of his ex-loved. It killed me every time I had to watch it. But the stupid mutt didn't know when to stop. I hate him! I hate him! I stopped and stared up at the moon. Why was I here? Inuyasha obviously didn't need me and I'm sure Kikyo can see the shards just as I can.

I continued forward. This time at a much slower pace then before. I was lost in my thoughts when I came upon the clearing that was bathed in moonlight. On the outer edges dark purple flowers created a wall between the forest and the clearing. Centered directly in the center of the clearing stood a demon.

I studied the figure closely. It was a female that was clear by her tiny figure and long white hair. She wore black pants. _No kimono. _I observed. Her shirt was black like her pants. Sleeves came down ¾ of her arm and dark purple gloves overlapped to her elbow. Around her waist she held two swords and several daggers and a number of pouches connected to a silver belt that hung loosely to her waist. Black boots with sliver claps covered her feet and to finish off her appearance she held white fur on her shoulder. Like Sesshomaru.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" A cold board voice sounded through the air. I blinked a few times as the girl turned. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked so much like Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru that it was scary. On her forehead was the same crescent moon that was on Sesshomaru's but her moon bore the color of black and just like Sesshomaru her each of her cheeks were marked with two purple marks. It was amazing. The resemblance between the Lord of the West and this girl was right down scary. "So it appears so."

The girl took a seat where she stood and crossed her legs holding her sword close to her. "My name is Yoshiko Sora, Lady of the Western Lands." I stared at her. But if she was lady of the western lands that meant she was connected to Sesshomaru somehow. "And you are Kagome Higurashi. Priestess and guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls. You are also close friend to the half-demon Inuyasha." All I could do was stare at her in shock. How did she know this about me? "I have been following your little group around for some time now." Her face was a perfect mask.

"Why?" It was all that I could manage to form.

"Now why wouldn't I want to see my dear brother?" She snorted in disgust. I could actually feel my mouth fall open in shock. "But it's been what? Ninety five years I think."

"You're Inuyasha's sister?"

"Half-sister actually."

"Where had you been all these years?" I asked approaching her slowly and sitting down on the damp grass across from her. "Why have you chosen to show up now?"

"I've been around. Never really stayed in one place for long really. I get antsy real fast." She shrugged. "And to the reason I just showed up now?" She paused and looked at me with board golden eyes. "Let us just say I was in the area." There was a mischievous look in her eyes that freaked me out a little. A few moments of silence passed and thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo flooded my mind. "What is wrong?" I looked up at the slightly amused voice. Yoshiko now stood and seemed to be searching for something.

"What makes you think something is wrong? I'm fine." I lied.

"You're sad." She said without looking at me. "I can tell by your scent." She tapped her nose with a gloved claw.

"It's nothing." Yoshiko stopped and looked at me.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

I let out a long sigh. "Inuyasha's just such a…such a…such a jerk!" I yelled out. I felt good. From the corner of my eye I could see Yoshiko's eye brow raise.

"Really? You're just now figuring that out? But tell me what is it that pathetic half-breed has done to upset you?" Her voice was cool holding a slightly amused tone.

"Well you see there's this girl, her name's Kikyo, and I'm her reincarnation. She's only a stupid clay thing! And he knows I love him! He knows! And still he insists on chasing after the dead monster that eats souls!" I took a deep breath to calm myself. I could fell the tears running down my face.

"You should not cry over my idiot brother. He is unworthy of you and always will be." Her body seemed to tense and a smirk grew on her beautiful face until it showed me two pearly white fangs. "Found it." She bent down in the bushes and began to dig around until she pulled out a long package. "Just where I left it." She returned to sitting before me and slowly pulled the stings of the package undone. I couldn't stop my gasp when I saw what lay beneath the thick leather. There were three swords. I watched as Yoshiko ran her hands over the words along the sheaths of the swords. "I have missed you my friends."

"What are those Yoshiko?" The demon looked up with a soft smile.

"My first swords." She said. "You know how the Tetsaiga and the Tensaiga are made from my father's fang?" I nodded. "Well these swords were made by mine. Much like how my brother had his own sword forged because the Tensaiga is meant to bring it not end it. My swords are much the same." She held up the first one. "Gautama, meaning life. This sword is the equivalent to the one Sesshomaru carries." She set it beside the one she had already been carrying and pulled out another. "Abhay, meaning fearless. It is the weakest of the three but is equivalent to the Tetsaiga." She placed the sword beside the others. Finally she picked up the last one. This sword looked magnificent. The sheath looked to be made out of pure gold and unfamiliar words were written in sapphire. "This sword was forged with four fangs instead of one." Yoshiko said. She gripped the handle and drew the sword out to revel and shining silver blade. "My father, my mother, my brother and I all combined out fangs to create the ultimate power inside a sword. Now that both my parents have passed only Sesshomaru and I can weld the sword. He gave it to me when I left to train. He is more then you know him to be."

"Sesshomaru?" Yoshiko nodded.

"He is a kind man. And although it is hard to see he has great sympathy for children and life all together. This is why our father left him the Tensaiga. Because Sesshomaru knows when it is right and when it is wrong. Where Inuyasha who carelessly bring back those who were not meant for it." Yoshiko smiled fondly. "I know you think that he is a monster but he has had a bad childhood." Yoshiko looked down at her hands. "Our father left mother for the human that gave birth to Inuyasha. Mother was heart broken and Sesshomaru and I had to watch our mother suffer in pain. Our castle was attacked. Everyone but Sesshomaru and I were killed. We watched our mother die at the hands of a human." Yoshiko looked up and I saw tears in her eyes. "You have no idea the childhood that we had. Nor does Inuyasha understand this." I had a hard time believing this but the look in Yoshiko's eyes told me that this was nothing but the truth. I wanted to ask if we were talking about the same Sesshomaru here but I knew deep down that we were.

Suddenly Yoshiko's eyes twitched. "What's wrong?"

"I have to return."

"To where?"

"My mate, my children, my niece." She started to pack up the swords. "You're welcome to join me for the night I wouldn't advise going back the way you came. You would encounter several demons on you're way." She stood with the package strapped to her back. I looked back into the forest and saw that what she said was true. Thousands of dark red eyes peered out at me from the cover at the trees. I jumped. Why hadn't I noticed their presence before this?

"Why don't they attack?"

"They're afraid of me." It was a simple answer and I can understand why they would be. "Or at least they're afraid of Sesshomaru and our scents are near identical to each others." I looked at Yoshiko and then back at the demons. "Are you coming?"

"I'd be stupid not to." With that I followed Yoshiko away from the clearing and into the forest.


End file.
